If You Ever Need Me
by Christiangrrl13
Summary: Raven has a message for Robin, but will he listen? To a song by Matthew West. Please enjoy.


**Hey! I heard this song on the radio the other day and felt as if God were speaking them to me. This song is a story I thought of that kind of goes with it.**

**Please read, enjoy, and review!**

**Note: Raven may seem a bit out of character, so just deal with it. I do the best I can.**

**God bless, guys!

* * *

**

If You Ever Need Me

**(Song by Matthew West)**

Robin stood on top of Titans Tower, once again deep in thought about something he didn't want to get anyone else involved in. He'd been there for almost two hours now, and Raven had decided it was time to end it. She stepped forward from her hiding place, making him turn.

_**I saw your sky fall down today**_

_**Suddenly turn from blue to gray**_

_**Until one by one the raindrops **_

_**Turned to tears upon your face**_

"What is it?" he asked. He sounded very irritated at the unexpected intruder, but was polite enough not to ignore her.

"Robin, why are still moping? They're all waiting for you downstairs." Even as the words left her mouth, she could feelhow icy her words had been without her meaning them to be.

"I'm fine." He obviously didn't want her bothering him anymore, but she wasn't about to leave. She had a message for him, and she needed to deliver it, whether or not he liked it. He was her friend, and she cared for him too much to let him pass through life without her words.

_**Wish there was something I could do**_

_**Wish I could ease the pain for you**_

_**But I've never felt so helpless**_

"Robin, please…" she said more calmly, stepping cautiously toward him. He looked away, and Raven took that as acceptance. She walked over to where he stood, careful not to get too close.

A thick silence filled the air, and Raven let it be for a while. Robin was staring down at the waves that crashed against the shore far below. Not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable or provoke his rage to lash out, she looked, too instead of at him.

_**It's like you're drowning right in front of me**_

_**And I'm reaching out and you can't see**_

_**There's something holding onto you so tight **_

_**So I guess this is all I'll say to you tonight**_

The chilled night air played with Raven's hair. She was beginning to grow impatient, but she would wait. Robin had, on more than one occasion, been the first to crack at moments like these. She would wait.

Finally, he did. "What do you want?" he asked almost pleadingly.

"To know what you're moping about, of course. We're all concerned about you, Robin. When you're like this, it hurts us more deeply than you know. Do you understand that?" She looked at him, and then away again. She had to get her message through to him. She had to.

"Raven, I'm sorry, but I just want to be alone right now," he said, sounding agitated, but now with a sense of pity.

"I'm not going anywhere."

_**If you ever need me**_

_**You know where to find me**_

**_I will be waiting where I've always been_**

There was another short silence, and Raven could feel his eyes on her. She had never spoken to him like this before, never resisted, never pushed. She had never had the need to before, but this was different. This was too important to leave alone.

"Raven, what's going on?" he asked finally.

"I have a story to tell you."

She turned to see his baffled face, but did not say anything more for a few moments. She could understand his confusion; she was never like this, and wasn't one to speak much. After a deep breath, she began.

"A long time ago, in a place far from here, there was a man. He was perfect. He never did anything wrong, never lied, never had a bad thought in his mind. He lived his entire life the way everyone on earth should.

"But the Jewish priests thought that he was a false prophet and wanted him dead. They tried to catch him going against the Scriptures, but he wasn't going against the Scriptures. He always answered them with truths, and that only kindled their anger."

_**If you ever need me**_

_**You know where to find me**_

**_I've never left you I'm where I've always been_**

_**Right by your side,**_

_**Right by your side **_

Raven paused for a moment, letting her words sink in. Robin remained silent, but she turned to look at him. He looked as if deep in thought, and she could see that he was very perturbed. Satisfied at the result, she went on.

"The priests decided that they had to get him. They had to find a way to get rid of him. They would rest at nothing. But then again, nothing would stop him from doing right. And nothing did.

"The man had twelve followers, twelve close friends who were told to go into the world and tell people about him. The last evening he spent with them, he told them that one at that very table would betray him. All of them asked if it was they, but he did not respond."

_**So if the whole wide world is on your back**_

_**And the strength you need is the strength you lack**_

_**If you're in a crowd but all alone**_

_**If you can't stay here but you can't go home**_

Raven took a breath to calm her nerves. Either this message would hit him hard for the best, or he would disregard her words completely. She hoped with all her heart that the first was true.

**_If you can't answer all the why's _**

'**_Cause you're too tired to reach that high_**

_**I want you to remember, yeah, yeah**_

"That night, he was betrayed for money. One of his own closest followers led the priests to the man, who had been anticipating their arrival. They led him away, and he followed them almost willingly.

"They took him away, beat him, and took him before the Roman governor. He said he saw no fault in the man, but that he would have him beaten. But this was not enough for the crowd. Then, he stood the beaten, half-dead man before them, along with a prisoner. He gave them a choice; they could have a murderer walk among them, or they could set the man free. They chose to crucify the beaten man before them.

"They took him away, mocked him, took away his clothes, and pressed a crown of thorns into his head. Then, they made him carry his cross far, far away to the hill where they crucified him. Not once did he ever complain. He refused the drugs that were used to take away the pain of the death."

Raven swallowed. The words still held a strong impact on her, and she was not very good at keeping herself from choking up each time she heard or told the story.

_**If you ever need me**_

_**You'll know where to find me**_

**_I will be waiting where I've always been_**

"There were two criminals being hung with him. The one on his left refused his words and thought he had every right to be dying there. The one on his right, however, said that they were inhumane to be killing such a man. The man told him that he would be joining him on that day in paradise."

"Is this story supposed to make me feel better or worse?" Robin asked, glancing at Raven.

"Just wait," she said. "Because that's not how it ends. The man died, and was taken to a tomb in the way of that time. But three days later, there was no one in the tomb. The guards were gone, the rags they'd wrapped him in were empty, and an angel greeted the two women who had come to put spices on the body. They were shocked, and then began to rejoice.

"The man had risen from the dead. He met the eleven followers who had remained and were hiding.They were overjoyed, and they all went back into the world and preached the words they had been trusted with to share. Very soon after that, he rose into heaven in front of hundreds of witnesses."

_**If you ever need me**_

_**You'll know where to find me**_

**_I've never left you I'm where I've always been_**

Raven's story having been finished, she turned to face her leader completely. Now was the moment of truth; did he think she was telling fairy stories? No, she wouldn't. But, still, he'd never heard her talk like this. She knew that much.

_**Right by your side**_

_**I'm right by your side**_

Robin was staring at her.

"Raven, what are youtrying to tell me?"

_**So if the whole wide world is on your back**_

_**And the strength you need is the strength you lack**_

_**If you're in a crowd but all alone**_

_**If you can't stay here but you can't go home**_

"Robin, you aren't alone. You always think that you have the hardest time, but all of us have problems. It's time you knew that you have a God who knows your heart and wants to ease the rips and stains in it. That man died for all of those who believe in him. I want you to be one of those people, so we can share all that Heaven has to offer in Eternity." When he didn't respond, she put her hand on his shoulder. "Jesus cares, Robin, and he wishes you did, too."

**_If you can't answer all the why's _**

'**_Cause you're too tired to reach that high_**

_**I want you to, I need you to remember, yeah**_

Her message delivered, she dropped her hand and turned to leave. Suddenly, though, his hand reached out to grab hers, yanking her back. She turned to look at him.

"Where did you hear that story?" he asked.

She smirked. "Is the story all you heard?" she joked, and then she sobered slightly. "I got a message from God one day. That's when I turned to Jesus."

He looked so surprised, she almost laughed.

_**If you ever need me, **_

_**You'll know where to find me**_

_**I will be waitin' **_

_**Where I've always been**_

"Just keep my words in your heart, Robin. I want you to share God's rich rewards in Heaven someday."

_**If you ever need me **_

_**You'll know where to find me**_

_**I've never left you**_

_**I'm where I've always been**_

He smiled at her. "Thank you."

Raven smiled slightly in return. She was happy that he had listened, and even more so because he believed her.

"Are you all right then?"

_**Right by your side, **_

_**Right by your side**_

Robin looked up at the night sky. "I am now."

The two teens remained only moments longer, and then went inside together, happy at what God had given them; friends that truly cared enough to lead them back.


End file.
